The use of camshafts is basically known in automotive engineering, by means of which camshafts a rotary motion can be converted into a longitudinal motion in order to operate intake valves and/or outlet valves of a combustion engine. These advantageously constructed camshafts comprise, for example, an outer shaft and an inner shaft arranged concentrically—in particular, coaxially—within the outer shaft in such a way that the inner shaft can be rotated, and at least one fixed cam element connected to the outer shaft for conjoint rotation and one adjustment cam element connected to the inner shaft for conjoint rotation. It is, further, basically known that at least some of these cam elements are ground and possibly also cured after the mounting of the camshaft.
Such a method for grinding cam elements is, for example, described in DE 10 2006 044 010 A1, which focuses on preventing an ingress of grinding dust into the camshaft—in particular, into an intermediate space between the outer shaft and the inner shaft—during the grinding process. For this purpose, a fluid, such as gas or oil, which acts as a barrier fluid, is pressed into the outer shaft under pressure. Particularly during the grinding process of the cam elements, manufacturing tolerances of the individual cam elements exist, wherein a play arising between the cam elements during their mounting onto the outer shaft or the inner shaft can also occur. These deviations bring about an undesired valve travel. In the cited publication, the processing—in particular, the grinding of the contour of the individual cam elements with respect to a desired cam profile—is not described. Rather, the topic of producing an advantageous cam profile in the individual cam elements, in order to allow for a cam profile of the cam pack that satisfies the required specifications, is omitted.